Nowadays, liquid crystal display devices have become indispensible components of electronic products such as mobile phones and computers, and relevant mechanical apparatuses. They transmit information to people through images displayed thereby, such that people can get access to the information in time.
A liquid crystal display device substantially comprises a liquid crystal display panel, a backlight module, and a frame. The backlight module includes an optical diaphragm group, a light guide plate, and a reflective plate. The frame of the liquid crystal display device is typically used to position the backlight module, so as to ensure that the backlight module will not be easily damaged. It is necessary to provide the frame with certain strength in order to achieve the functions of positioning and protection, and with certain thickness and width in order to guarantee such strength.
As narrow-framed liquid crystal display devices are increasingly popular, a frame of an existing liquid crystal display is becoming narrower. However, the structure of the frame severely constrains frame edges of a liquid crystal display device, and in particular, restrains two side frame edges from turning narrower. As a result, it is currently impossible to constantly narrow down the side frame edges of an existing liquid crystal display device.
Therefore, there is a need of a liquid crystal display device, which can have narrower side frame edges, so as to satisfy requirements in the development of liquid crystal display devices.